1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a control method and control apparatus for an apparatus including a short range wireless communication module, and more particularly, to a display apparatus or a mobile terminal using short range wireless communication between the display apparatus and the mobile terminal, which include a plurality of short range communication modules, and a control method for the display apparatus or the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, short range wireless communication modules are included in many mobile terminals. The short range wireless communication modules generally are non-contact type short range wireless communication modules that transmit data between terminals at a close distance within 10 cm.
Also, various display apparatuses from monitors to tabletop devices or wall displays are used. Technologies, such as touch screens, infrared ray (IR) sensors, and cameras, are applied to such display apparatuses to realize interactive displays.
However, it is difficult for general display apparatuses to display data via interaction with small apparatuses such as mobile terminals, and control each device.